


Casualties: Aftermath

by dormiensa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mild Language, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 08:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18133538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormiensa/pseuds/dormiensa
Summary: The aftermath of the events in Casualties (vague to avoid spoilers—please read that story first).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As it says on the tin, this is a series of scenes taking place in the aftermath of the main story of [Casualties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006920/chapters/18330466).

“Potter, to what do I owe this pleasure?”

“To the memory of Hermione.” 

Draco winced. He tried to appear nonchalant. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Listen, Malfoy, I’m not here to judge or force any confessions out of you. I just want ten minutes of your time to tell you about some observations I’ve made. After that, you’re more than welcome to throw me out.”

“Literally? It would be my immense pleasure. Please, sit. Wine?”

After declining, Harry began his soliloquy with the observation he’d made just two nights ago. He had been working late at the office, but he didn’t want to miss the anniversary of Hermione’s death, and so he made a quick stop to her grave before heading home. From a distance, he saw a black-cloaked figure that seemed to be walking away from the line of tombs near her spot, but he did not think much of it. He did notice a single pale rose among the myriad of tributes from family and friends. 

Yesterday morning, Scorpius and Lily had come over to help Harry and Ginny with the invitations for Albus’ upcoming nuptials. Harry had gone to the kitchen for tea, and when he came back, he was startled to observe Scorpius furiously scribbling away at addressing envelopes. He had the same furrowed-brow and lip-biting look that Harry had seen countless times on Hermione. Although others often looked a bit cross while concentrating, that look was too familiar and uncanny in resemblance to be coincidence. 

Harry spent the rest of the evening contemplating, piecing together vague suspicions. He remembered that Hermione had taken a three-month vacation and given the flimsiest of excuses for needing time away alone. He remembered that prior to her absence, he had noticed a change in her posture whenever they met in the halls of the Ministry: it was the same straight-backed stance that he had seen on Ginny when she was pregnant with their three children. He also remembered a time soon after Scorpius and Lily’s engagement, when he chanced upon a quiet moment between Scorpius and Rose. They had always been close, having been best friends in school, but there was an undefinable yet definite aura of secrecy in their hushed conversation and shared looks. Harry would have been more concerned had he not noticed that Lily had also observed them but did not seem to mind; in fact, she seemed rather thoughtful, as if she knew what the secret was, though it was not a happy one. 

Then, finally, late last night, Harry remembered that Scorpius had brought a similar pale rose to Hermione’s funeral. 

Throughout Harry’s monologue, Draco’s posture had grown increasingly stiff. His knuckles were now white as they gripped the arms of his chair. His face was ashen, and his vision had gone in and out of focus several times. 

He took a few quick breaths. “Well, Potter, that was the most fanciful story I’ve heard you tell yet.” The quiver in his voice belied the state of his indifference, though.

“I didn’t set out to lay blame, and I have no intention of blackmailing you or causing any more pain. I know I’m one of the reasons why you and Hermione have not been able to find the happiness you deserve. And no, contrary to what you may think, I have never wished you misery. The fact that you and Astoria are now so obviously estranged shows how much you no longer care about yourself, about your life. Hermione would not have wanted that. If she could come back from the grave, I know she’d be yelling at you to stop moping about, to go visit your son and his family—Merlin, to put on a new shirt and tuck it in!”

A glimmer of a smile ghosted Draco’s face. 

“Look, Malfoy, I know we got off to a very bad start all those years ago, but if you’re willing, perhaps we could try again.”

Draco looked shocked for a moment at the proffered hand, but he then shook it firmly.

~*~*~*~

“Draco, we have dinner with the Notts, so you really should go and freshen—You bastard! I can’t believe you! I _told_ you last night that we had this! From the looks of things, you didn’t even change out of your clothes from yesterday. This is getting ridiculous! I demand that you stop this moping! It’s not as if your mother died! Stop glaring at me like that! I had to put up with this exact behaviour with Scorpius, but he managed to snap out of it! Don’t know why he even felt the need to mourn that Mudblood—”

SLAP! 

“How dare you call her that!”

She looked into his eyes, her eyes widening, and she began laughing hysterically. “I’ve been a blind fool! So, _she’s_ Scorpius’ real mother. Who would’ve guessed? And that story about his mother only wanting money for having conceived the Malfoy heir! I bet you were shacking up with her all those times you ‘needed a break’. Does Weasley know about this? Perhaps I should go over and tell him that he’s been cuckolded all these years!”

“Go right ahead! And while you’re there, tell the git that even though he had her body, I owned her heart and soul. And her virginity! Tell him if he feels betrayed and needs vengeance, he’s more than welcome to screw _my_ wife!”

“You sodding wanker! How dare you treat me like this after all the lies you’ve told!”

“Says the pot to the kettle! What of your failure to disclose your infertile state until after we married? If we’re going to talk breach of promise, well, you started it! And don’t think that you’ll win by suing for divorce. I signed over most of the family inheritance to Scorpius after he married. You’re more than welcome to what little is left in my own vault. Or, if you feel that that is insufficient, you could always murder me and find out what I’m truly worth. I will warn you that the Manor will no longer recognize you in the event of my demise. Had you given birth to an heir, he would have had your blood as well as mine, and the Manor would still consider you family, but as such…”

“You—you—”

“Speechless, my dear? The first time in years, then! Oh, fear not, I’m not so cruel as to toss you out. You’ve been a sufficiently dutiful wife all these years. If you want, we could part ways amicably. I’ll make sure you receive a settlement sufficient to live a comfortable existence the rest of your natural life.”

“I will _not_ divorce you! I’ve suffered your indifference long enough! I’m going to remain your wife and squander all your money!”

“Ha! Be my guest! And while you are upholding the role, give my apologies to Pansy tonight. Tell her I’m indisposed.”

He dragged her out of the study and slammed the door in her face.

~*~*~*~

“Draco, may I come in?” When the room remained silent, Narcissa hesitantly opened the door and peered in. The sight of her son's disheveled state broke her heart. She stroked his hair, tidying it. “Draco, you really must stop this moping. Please, my Dragonet. Have pity on your old mum. You and Scorpius will be the death of me.”

Thus aroused, Draco replied, “’m OK, Mummy. Just need time alone. Don’t worry ’bout Scorpius: Lily’ll take care of him.”

“How much more time do you need, Draco? You've been like this for several months! Scorpius spent a year like this, though neither of you will tell me why he was so depressed. Now you’re acting just like him! Worse, you’ve done nothing but lock yourself up in this study and drink yourself into a stupor. Please, my darling, tell me what is going on! I almost lost you when the Dark Lord had you under his power; I don’t want to lose you again!”

“It hurts, Mummy. I can’t stand it.”

“What hurts, Draki-kins? You know your secret is safe with me.”

Unable to stand the pain, Draco haltingly told his mother the whole tale about his heartbreak over Hermione’s untimely death, about how he had had to stay strong to help his son recover from the ordeal, about how, now that there was nothing left for him to do, he saw no point in his continued existence. As the tale poured out in its haphazard fashion, the tears also unleashed; Draco cried into his mother’s lap until he exhausted himself. Pained though she was at the startling revelations, Narcissa willed herself to stay calm, conjuring a Sleep Potion and convincing her son to take it. 

After Draco had quieted down to his first real slumber in months, there was a knock on the door. Narcissa spelled it open and saw her husband’s concerned face. They had both missed dinner. 

Shock registered as Lucius stared at his immobile son. “What has happened? Is he ill? Shall I summon a Healer?”

“Lucius, help me put him to bed—Scorpius’ bed; Astoria will not want to deal with this. Please, Lucius, I will explain later.”

Having tucked their son in, they convened to Lucius’ study. Narcissa, unsure of his reaction and afraid to cause further harm to her son and grandson, told an abridged version of the story. 

Lucius was silent for a very long time. He finally sighed. “Why must my son be punished for my sins?”

Narcissa sighed as well, in agreement and relief. She took some comfort in knowing that she would not lose Draco and Scorpius. Both she and Lucius knew full-well that even if they were to use a Time-Turner, the situation would not have improved in favour of their son and grandson’s happiness. The wizarding world had finally arrived at a level of acceptance and respect between the classes, but the sacrifices that individuals like Hermione and Draco had had to make to achieve it were paramount. Even if they had found the courage to stay together to fight for the cause, their relationship would have suffered. Though they had lived a painfully duplicitous life until her death, their bond was not marred. 

Now that Hermione was gone, they needed to focus on helping Draco fill the void. The how still eluded them, but they hoped an unforeseen turn of events would bring an answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Scorpius could not hold back the tears. His hand was useless to muffle the sobs heaving his body. It was a full year since he had lost his mum, but the pain had not gone away at all. In fact, on some days, it was unbearable. On those days, his only tether to reality was Lily. She was the only reason he had not wasted away in self-pity.

He traced the letters of her name on the tomb, re-living every conversation he’d had with her in the short time they had shared. He did not hate his parents, but he’d felt so many times that life was unfair.

He stiffened at the sound of approaching footsteps and hastily wiped his eyes as he stood. A gentle caressing of his back and a mop of curls against his chest told him that his best friend had seen what he never meant anyone to have even suspected.

“Scorpius, what’s wrong? Tell me! You know I can help you in any way possible.”

“It—it’s nothing. Just a bad day. I just, just needed a quiet place to think. Your mum has always been such a good listener, and even though I hardly ever spent time with her, she seemed to always understand. Really, I’m fine.”

“Scorpius, don’t lie to me. Your father may be a Slytherin, but you’re not. I know you’ve been putting more distance between us ever since you turned seventeen. Albus has felt the same. We thought that your father was behind it, but then you started going out with Lily, and now you’re engaged. So, that can’t be it. Scorpius, please, you know I could never hate you or turn my back on you. We’ve gone through too much for that to happen.”

Though reluctant, Scorpius felt the burden of his secret too much to bear today, and he chokingly told Rose the truth about who they were to each other. Rose was so silent for so long that he feared the worst. Then, with tears in her eyes, she told him that she always considered him the older brother she never had, and wasn’t it great that it turned out to be true?

~*~*~*~

“Scorpius, this is something I want you to have. Consider it my personal wedding present. I know you recognize the vials for what they are, and I’ll let you see the first one in a moment. But before I hand these over, I want your word of honour that you have not been keeping any secrets from Lily and never will.”

“I’ve never had any secrets from Lily, sir. I’ve seen how open you and Ginny are. I’ve also seen what pain secrets and silence can cause with my own parents. I swear I will never hurt Lily in any way.”

Over the next few hours, Scorpius became acquainted with the Hermione that Harry knew and loved.

~*~*~*~

“Rose, I’d like a favour.”

“Anything.”

“I have a small box containing some of my Father’s… personal effects that I’d like to bury with Mum. His—his dying wish was to have a small part of him close to her, with your permission. He knew he had no right, but he hoped you’d understand.”

“Oh Scorpius, you silly, as if you’d even need to ask me! I’ll come with you.”

After they had secured the box and planted a small shrub over it, Rose asked, “If it’s not indelicate, could I ask what is in the box?”

“My Father had saved a small handful of his hair in a pouch. I knew, though, that it wasn’t what he truly wanted to have beside her. So, after he died, I was alone with his— his body… and I removed his heart.”

~*~*~*~

“Anyone home?”

“They’re outside in the backyard, Rosie.”

“Scorpius! What are you doing here—”

“Auntie Rose! Auntie Rose! Come see the new toy Great-Gran got me! Muggle toys are so _magical_!”

Rose allowed herself to be dragged away by her excited niece. She was not able to satisfy her curiosity until after dinner. When asked, Scorpius replied, “They know. They’ve always known.”

“But what about your grandparents? What if Thea accidentally told them?”

“I’m tired of all the lies. If they find out, so be it. In fact, they should know. They _should_ be held responsible, at least in part.”

“Scorpius, you know it’s not fair to blame everything on them. My dad, Uncle Harry, Gran and Granddad Weasley, and their bunch wouldn’t have been any less prejudiced.”

“I know. I’m just—I don’t want to lie to Thea about who she is. She’s going to know the truth when she’s older. I want her to continue to fight for what’s right. She’s so like Mum, you know, just as smart and brave and strong. She can make a difference, I know it. And I'm counting on you to teach her.”

“I will. And you’re right, she really _is_ a lot like Mum.”

Scorpius and his family left soon after, but Rose lingered. As if knowing her need, Charmaine and Edmund sat her down and answered all her unasked questions. They had known that Hermione had been secretly dating Draco Malfoy. When the two were forced to part ways, she had come to them for comfort and support, as she could not confide in her two best friends. They’d found out about Scorpius soon after Hermione had, and they did all they could to help, but what she really needed, they could not provide. They never blamed Draco for not doing his rightful duty because they understood, as Hermione had, that the two risked ostracism from the wizarding world. And so, they waited. Finally, after years and years of helpless observation from the sidelines, they met Scorpius and saw that Hermione no longer had that void in her heart. They felt guilty about the unconscious pain they were inflicting on Ron, Rose, and Hugo, but the truth would have been worse. They were glad that Rose knew the truth, for if anyone was strong enough to be a stand-in for Hermione, she was. 

Tears flowing freely, Rose assured them that she would do all she could to maintain the delicate balance. She loved her father, Hugo, and Scorpius equally, and she would do anything to ensure they were free from pain and guilt. She told them what Scorpius had said and what she had promised him. 

They sat, thinking of Hermione and how comforted she would have been to know that her death had bridged the gap between her two separate lives and the lies she had had to maintain. The victory was bittersweet.


End file.
